Thanks to Regina, Wicked is Coming
by MinaRobins
Summary: The loneliness combusts in a flume of heat but calms and flickers down with each harsh embrace. (Shameless Incestuous Smut)


**Title**: Thanks to Regina, Wicked is Coming

**Author**: MinaRobins

**Fandom**: Once Upon a Time

**Pairing**: Wicked Queen, Zelena/Regina Mills

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Smut, Shameless Incestuous Smut, Sorry not sorry.  
…

After bidding her sister farewell, Zelena keeps her word and vacates the jagged silver castle. The Wicked Witch leaves the sterile halls for the kingdomless royals and the ragtag mill of peasants. Regina stands apart from the group that littered across her foyer. She was expected to play host to the ingrates that scrutinized her with undisguised enmity.

"Which rooms will be best suited to accommodate everyone?" Snow asks the minute she approaches Regina, her cheeks are apple red and as storybook depicted as always.

The festering rage Regina had begun to accumulate for her newest enemy seeps into the bottomless pit that contained her displeasure towards the arrogant brat of a princess. She may have allowed Snow to reason with her when she had lost sight of the future but she has a goal now and it drives her, renews her with righteous and indignant vigor.

There's a storm of trivial and spiteful things she could spit out. Question how and why she should ally with Snow when she has lost her son who functioned as an armistice between them. Now that even Emma's pigheadedness and magic was nowhere close enough to protect them from Regina's wrath if she so chose to release it. This public did not trust her, these people were not hers to protect.

Snow notices the subtle shifts in her step-mother's expression and smartly backs away to give the Queen some room. Charming loyally places his hand on his wife's shoulder to signal his readiness to support and defend. It matter not the futility of cold weapon efforts against black magic, he would always be steadfast and at Snow's side.

"Hey, where the hell are we supposed to spend the night?" Grumpy jostles the pickaxe over his shoulder, a bag of his belongings hangs from the curve of the tool's metal edge.

Regina launches her scowl towards the stocky dwarf and it stills even his running mouth. His items sway on the make shift bindle at his sudden stall, he presses his cracked lips together but senseless courage builds up in his chest and harsh words begin to crawl up his throat.

Snow knows a political disaster even when it is just a mock image of one, Grumpy had no ability to harm Regina whilst the Queen had the will and means to do just that, "perhaps we could spend the night outside for the time-"

Regina lifts her arm and flicks her wrist with enough force that it generates a hiss through the air. She raises an unimpressed eyebrow when Charming draws his sword which causes the entire company to arm up. Regina had only motioned to silence Snow's suggestion but if it was a fight they wanted she would easily dispatch and place every one of these simpletons into her dungeons.

"I'm sleepy," Roland mumbles, his chin heavy against his father's shoulder, he brings a hand up and rubs his knuckle against his eyes, the plushy monkey still clenched in his fist.

Regina takes one look at the child and drops her poised hands. Snow hastily shoves her husband's sword back into his scabbard for him. The rest of the peasants reluctantly follow suit when Snow sends her own potent glare in their direction.

"The entire bottom floors are yours but respect that the second level will be off bounds." Regina commands this and does not turn back to see if her orders are obeyed, she's far too tired for this nonsense but it still irks her when someone mumbles a sarcastic 'how _generous_, wasn't Snow's room on the higher floors?'.

She sets a silencing charm in place least she hears more of their rancorous judgements.

….

Snow's room was located directly across from Regina's for Leopold could never bear to be too far from the only precious thing he had left of his dearly departed first wife. It was a tedious arrangement for when he wanted Regina he would demand silence so not to scar his darling child but be disappointed by Regina's inaudible and numb compliance.

Regina refuses to shiver at the mere thought of that lecherous and decrepit man that wanted her to stand on a pedestal too lofty for her to truly reach. He had never the intention to love her but he would own her as a king of his position should. The room makes her skin crawl with stale memories but she'll not let the past chase her from her refuge.

She takes her place before her magically preserved vanity. The fine piece of furniture was a favoured place of solitude. It allowed her to guard whoever attempted to approach behind her but also reflected her perfectly trained smile; the glass is still flawless.

It's a vile complexion of sickly emerald that makes Regina sneer into her sister's reflection, "why have you returned?"

"One could call my interest as curiosity," Zelena is steps away from Regina's undefended back but still the Queen does not turn, "sister of mine."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Regina flicks her eyes up to connect with Zelena's gaze, there's something decadent about the mood now, it's debauched but warm in its sheltering familiarity.

"And _satisfaction_ brought it back." Zelena sets her hand onto Regina's shoulder, letting each of her fingers claw through the thick faux feathered cloak until she felt the solidity of bone beneath her hold.

"Are you here for that?" Regina questions off handily as she unlatched the bejeweled collar from her neck, setting the ornament onto the silver tabletop.

"Aren't we both?"

Regina could've switched locations with magic, could've alerted the mongrels downstairs or gone to the prince and princess. She could have done anything but stay here with still anticipation pulsing through her body.

"Did mother offer me something that she didn't give you?" Zelena cackles right next to Regina's ear, her ruby red lips on sharp contrast to the pea green skin, "do not be jealous, sister, I'll make up for that fact tenfold."

Regina catches the hand that was now moving for her throat, "she loved me more than you, or else she would've stayed with your tacky Kermit inspired visage."

Zelena offers a quizzical brow, neither retracting her hand nor moving to do more.

"Where's your father now?" Regina jibes again, pleased with the insults that flew over Zelena's realm of understanding

"He's gone." Zelena answers, the antipathy firm, she makes it clear that this topic was off limits for their discussion which only goads the other woman on.

"Oh, did he croak?" Regina chuckles, eyes closed as she leans her head back against her sister's body, "is he in the big pond in the heavens."

"Shut your mouth."

"Did his sinewy little legs not carry him far away enough from mother?"

Zelena snaps free of Regina's grasp and thrusts her palm into her sister's jaw.

"Oooh." Regina rolls her neck to the side, allowing Zelena's teeth more access to her delicate neck, her sister's hold is more animalistic then controlling and it means Regina has won this round, losing yourself into emotions instead of manipulating your opponent was always defeat.

Regina raises her hands and slides them up and around Zelena's head, pushing her sister down, tempting her with more skin to taste. It's about pain and release tonight and not fatal injury, whose going to be victor? Certainly not Zelena who allowed her maw to attach with such passionate ferocity.

"How quaint, do try not to dribble all over my gown like the animal you have mixed in your lineage."

Zelena tilts away, connecting her tongue to the base of Regina's neck, following the elevation of Regina's jugular, letting it lead her up to the sharp curve of the cheek bone, "don't let arrogance cloud your judgement, I was only teasing."

The dark intent in Zelena's eyes speaks little of her self-control though. Zelena was the one that lost a mother, a teacher and a keeper while Regina gained all those things and chains associated with them. Cora's love came with a price as costly as magic and was a harsh mistress to please.

"Your technique is lacking if you're attempting to seduce me to bed, I prefer brunettes and blondes but certainly not those of the tacky moss green variety," Regina scrubs her fingers against Zelena's cheek and makes a show of inspecting her hand, "is it going to rub off onto me?"

Zelena trembles with pent up annoyances but she shuts her eyes and tilts into Regina's back. She unclenches her hand from Regina's shoulder and shoves it roughly into the deep neck bodice, her hands are cool like morning dew though and it's more pleasurable than uncomfortable.

Regina flutters her eyelids close and tugs for Zelena to be a little closer than before. Her breath quickens but her spine straightens when her hooded stare directs into the mirror and sees Zelena's sharp, excited olive tinted eyes. Her sister has Cora's facial structuring, the same cheek bones and thin perfect lips. She exudes the same harsh and untameable quality that Regina had once been weary of approaching.

"Don't be so disappointed, you have mother's nose at least." Zelena comments when she notices the envy, she savours Regina's bitter aggravation, taking the moment of defencelessness to yank at the tight black corset so that Regina is tugged forward and her ample breast are freed into Zelena's rough palms.

Zelena continues to handle and ply the flesh in her hands, moving incrementally closer to the left until she slots her hand into Regina's chest and cradles the blacken beating heart. She knows every crevice of a magic heart, knew which nerve to caress and how hard to squeeze. Cora had taught her the art since she was a babe and she rebelled, it must have been the reason why Regina had never been introduced to magic, a bird with clipped wings was so much easier to train.

Regina takes a deep breath, her hands dropping from around Zelena's neck and slamming down onto the cool vanity table to steady herself. She emits drawn out, breathy sighs as Zelena stokes the arch of her aorta, making her spasm in a brew of agony and a flashing sensation of pleasure. Regina ducks her head to watch as puffs of livid green magic devours her dress into ash, she keens when fingers pinched at her clitoris.

"Look up, I want to see it," Zelena covets her prize, she's earning this with what only she can give and she refuses to not view the satisfaction of her work, "now."

Regina shudders with effort but tilts to watch her own feral hunger reflected back to her, her cheeks redden from being observed at such a state and her sister's gleaming eyes are calculating and perilous as a snake's.

Regina's mouth is open and her pants heave out of her chest as her sister's ministrations continue, strands of hair have freed themselves from her bun and they are jostled by each push and sway. She's leaning close enough to the polished mirror surface that her heated breath fogs the glass and covers her mortification from staring lewdly back at her.

Zelena jabs her nail into a wounded slit on the right ventricle, pressing hard on the chordae tendineae, she purrs as she explains, "people call these the heart strings, even a heart invoked with magic cannot pump when they are held down."

She does just that until Regina seizes up and cries out a hoarse and mutilated scream. It's tearing with each strangled attempted pump of her heart but feels so rewardingly gratifying that Regina rocks into Zelena's hold with demented fervor.

Regina feels her orgasm slosh down her quivering thighs but continues rubbing into Zelena's hand, forcing herself to implode a second time. If she had not straightened out her arms and locked herself in place she was sure she would have fallen onto her knees.

"Will you not cry for me, will you not burn my skin with your tears as well?" Zelena's hands are raw as liquid sizzles into her palms.

Regina doesn't answer so Zelena bites and pushes her further to the brink with a slew of wicked words while maintaining the rhythmic hold and release on the shuddering cardiac muscle.

Regina refuses the third time, her shaking fingers wrapping around Zelena's wrist in crushing strength. She tears the limb from her chest and doesn't trust the other woman to leave her body without taking a souvenir so she applies enough pressure to shatter Zelena's wrist bone. The witch screeches and backs away from Regina, clutching her limp hand against her chest, working her magic into knitting the fractures and setting the bone.

The Evil Queen smirks, whirling around with carnal intent as she approaches her wounded prey. Zelena backs away and drops onto the plush duvet of Regina's bed, her eyes aren't wide with fear but wild exhilaration.

Injuries given through desire were the most precious of moments, if it did not scar then it was not love, these were the ideals they've both been grown from. Decades of living and becoming this whittled and corrupted sculpture of Cora's design. They knew of the normality around them but thrived under different conditions when engaging in sordid physical affairs. Torment and pain meant they were alive and that they were being loved, that they were being attended to. The loneliness combusts in a flume of heat but calms and flickers down with each harsh embrace.

"If I place my hand in your body, your heart will be crushed," Regina offers the warning as a kindness, she was slipping, she had to thank the years Henry chiseled away at the stringency around her soul, "don't allow me that chance."

Zelena doesn't comment since Regina's next move is a vicious kiss, it leaves them both bruised and hurting and just the way they prefer it. Regina makes short work of the Wicked Witches' attire, shredding the material with a flame held in her palm. Skin burns and instantly heals; fire has no power on the witch.

Regina bends and applies her teeth onto the mounds of freshly revealed bosom, she paths her wet tongue against smooth skin. Her saliva instantly mars the flesh and it rips open the skin but Regina does not release until she tastes copper. She pulls away to bare a bloody green smirk, Zelena has a bite mark, angry and dented above her heart but the other woman has an equally pleased smile on her lips.

"Well, sister of mine?" Zelena leans back and opens her arms in invitation, unashamed of her naked form even with the new lacerated gash.

Regina sneers at the ostentatious attitude, how did her mother bring up such a brazen hussy?

"Silence," she slides her hands up from Zelena's thigh, through the apex of short ginger hair, she tugs and it's not for anything other than to hear Zelena's pain.

Zelena is gushingly wet after witnessing Regina's display and there's little resistance to the three fingers she slams into her sister's core. She's pushing with enough force that is shoves Zelena to back into the pillows and for her hands to trench into Regina's mane of inky brown.

"Remove your hands from my hair."

Zelena refuses and jerks Regina towards her so without any preamble the Queen adds a fourth finger, it's tight and the strangled groan she collects is exquisite. She savours each noise by kissing lips as red as blood and fucks at a punishing tempo that has Zelena releasing whimpers and cries too wanton for even a despicable pleasure house.

Regina gains momentum and with tortured eagerness and a breath caught in her throat she nudges the tip of her thumb into her sister. Cora would never permit that much of a stretch, never allow herself to fall that far from control but Regina has been taken that way plenty of times and it was a treat and horror and she was sure that Zelena had similar delights.

Zelena lays splayed out and panting, sweat perspiring all over her body as Regina worked herself in at a crawling pace. She lies with broken anticipation and is filled and satisfied when Regina flexes her hand. They make it and Zelena is clenched so tightly around Regina's wrist that her sister has to still entirely.

Zelena twitches and splotches of her skin are a deep phthalo green, splashes of it shade along her chest and all over her face. She's straining away and towards Regina and was comprised of an assembly of constricted muscle and aching.

She opens her mouth but no words come and this just turns Regina into a woman possessed, she's never gotten to do this before and the power of it is bliss. The heady cloud of desire makes her push deeper, touch more, and to allow the pads of her fingers to follow the minute ridges that made her sister wheeze.

It hurts like a furious entity and Zelena loves it, with some time to gain her equilibrium back she embraces it as she rolls her hip away and then back onto Regina's hand. She rides at a leisurely, rending gyration but Regina hastens it. Regina sets the pace, sweat beads down her naked back as she bends over the quivering body beneath her. They move in tandem with one another and Zelena's hands scratch into the linen, tearing all the way into the layer of down feathers. Regina laughs when Zelena tightens around her too soon, but she doesn't allow this to end though and she rolls her wrist and twists her hand. She spreads her fingers wide open and vehemently against the rapid fluttering pulsation that spasms down around her digits.

Zelena sobs, all the noises from before sounding fake compared to the shriek she lets out now. The tears burn and scars into her cheeks, splits open the skin only to have the green blood surface and clot over with speedy magic.

Regina yanks her hand out with little regard; it makes Zelena lurch forward along with her to ease the discomfort. The pain is white, jagged and lasting but she is too mollified to complain and her legs fall weak and open as her juices pour out from her center. Everything water base sizzle into her skin and the moan she releases causes Regina to leer.

Regina applies her shimmering cum covered hand onto Zelena's abdomen, the burn is instantaneous and the handprint mark stays for several ticking seconds and mends over the yell of another rampant orgasm.

Thanks to Regina, Wicked is coming.

…

"Will you be back?" It's a moment of weakness but Zelena returns Regina's frantic gaze with emotions too familiar not to recognize.

They're both quiet as they contemplate how similar they were, how ruined they were as human beings.

"Sister," Zelena slips from the covers, her hand once again cool as it presses against Regina's cheek, "you know I will."

"This changes nothing." Regina affirms, her avowal sounding doubtful and more like an inquiry.

Zelena's complexion is completely restored now, not a scar left on visible flesh but they've touched each other and left marks over their mother's and they've lain their own wicked claim.

"As it should not."

…


End file.
